


Imortal

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: 18 years old, Laurel looses it, Twilight References, beating heart, blood thirsty, ian is a hybrid vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: ian is now a 18 year old vampire hybrid.His heart beats, his body is warm and he thirts for blood and red slushiesHe continues to work at the diner as normal.and i know that the pictures have nothing to do with this series as i changed the theme at the last moment. i may keep them on here as they were characters in past books. who knows,This is the only story in the imortal series. I got bored with the whole vampire plot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of the inortal series. I got bored with the whole imortal vampire thing and decided tk end the series.

Time comes and goes. The wind changes just as life does. Sometimes the old has to die and go away for the new to begin, take wings and fly. 

New body, New experiences new changes.

As was my life.

The life of a vampire hybrid. 

As my breathing is no more and time stands still, I omce more daily recollect on the times when I would age and mature into an adult. My life now stands still and I no longer age. Permanently in the body of a very muscular 18 year old.

A rapidly beating heart kept beating by none other than venom and blood results in warm flesh; a warm, lifeless body with nothing but a false heartbeat and lifeless lungs to pose as something that once was but will never be again.

Longing to become old and grey was and still is a distant memory for i never age, i never get old and I never die; something that some envy but very few recieve if at all.

Mortal bodies surround me and are envious of me yet some fear me for what I am capable of.But they someday will leave this mortal existence and join the earth they came from. 

I gaze upon my brother and mothers eyes with sadness as I know they someday will leave and their bodies to return to the ground and I will be alone, alone as a fetus in its mothers womb, crying of fear that it knows not why.

"Do not change them. They deserve to live." But my selfish heart desires more than this.

Who would want to be stuck in a body that never ages, never grows old. The heart beats but the lungs are lifeless and cold. 

I was never given an option. I was changed against my very will in a hospital. 

As I lay dead in the bed, my soul looks down and notices they tried to save me but couldnt. 

My body was too far gone to be revived by normal means. 

Everyone but my family gave up on me. Except for Nature, a vampire hybrid nurse. 

She changed me. She turned me into who i am now.

she cared. 

as the venom coursed through my dead veins, I felt as though I was on fire; slowly ridding my body of what it once was and turning it into what it now will be. Blood from my previous life will remain for only a year and then I will need new blood from various means to survive. Regular mortal food is tasty as well. 

Venom, something so dangerous changing me from within, attempting to make me whole and doing so in a way that looks to others like I'm alive but my soul is absent.

Suddenly, I feel my heart beat but my lungs lay dead and motionless. No air exits my mouth. I try to exhale but my lungs don't give in. I panic as i can't breathe.. then the panic dissapears when I realize i no longer need to breathe to survive. Am I really alive or just a image of what I wished I was.

Changed against my will......

Isn't that how they all get changed?


	2. imortal

The next day, Ian woke up and found himself in his bed. The dayh before, he remembered gping to work and everything was fine. It had been a month since he gradutated high school and had a heart attack, unfortunately causing his demise. He was then changed into a half vampire half mortal elf hybrid by a nurse at the New Musnhroomton hospital. He remembered waking up and noticing how people were surrounding him. His brother, mom and a nurse stood around his bed. All he could focus on was how his throat burning and a inchenchable thirst for blood; something that he never had before in his life. He was given blood and he remembered how discusting he felt doing that, but it felt so good! Drinking blood isnt normal at all, but somehow he was drinking it and wasn’t sick. That proved to him he wasn’t the same as he used to be.

At first, Ian didn’t know he was a hybrid until the nurse told him.

It took him a complete 4 hours for his body appearance to look like it did before he died.

From far away, noone could tell Ian wasn’t breathing, but up close the absence of rising and falling of his chest was a dead give away something was up.

The next day after he was changed, Ian went back to work.

Everything was normal but his boss was ssceprical at first because Ian was running at a very fast pase and doing things really quickly.

He approcached Ian that day and asked him why he acted the way he did.

At first, Ian was hessitant to answer but the stun silence wasn’t reasurring so Ian spoke up.

Ian responded to his boss and told him the entire story.

His boss’ jaw dropped in shock.

He couldn’t believe Ian was what he said he was. He didn’t look like a vampire at all. In fact, he looked like he used to.

“I was going to fire you, but you currently pose no threat to me or my guests and you work very quickly so I am going to keep you. Don’t dissapoint me.” The boss said as he walked back to his office.

Ian nodded and then went back to work.

He was so afraid he was going to loose his job. He was so glad that he didn’t.

Ian went back to work and then contiunued to finish his shift.

He focused on his job the rest of the night and didn’t say a word.

His mom knew that the boss had talked to him and had a feeling that it wasn’t about anything good.

She was right too, as after work that night, Ian and his mom stopped at a fast food resturant to get dinner and Ian told her everything.

“I am sorry that happened to you dear. I really am. Everything will be fine. Don’t worry about it.” Laurel said, eating a bite of her burger she got for dinner.

“I know mom, I just don’t want to loose my job. It means alot to me and its my source of income. I ;like to be self sufficient.” Ian said, poking at his chilli dog with his fork.

Laurel patted Ian on his shoulder and smiled.

“That is why I am proud of you honey. You always make me so happy. Your father would be so proud of you as well.”

Ian smiled. He knew she was right and that is why he nodded as he smiled and agreed.

Later on that night, about an hour later, Laurel and Ian finished eating and then cleaned off their table and threw the trash away.

Ian had Laurel ride with him to work here lately in his car so she could save gasoline in her car.

Laurel was greatful to Ian for that too.

The next couple of days sped past like lightening in the sky on a hot summer day durring a thunderstorm.

It was no wonder Ian felt regeuvenated gthe past couple of days.

Growing up, Ian was always the happy yet strange one.

Barley would love to “crisp” and tan in the sun but Ian loved the cloudy weather and the shade. This didn’t mean he wouldnt go out in the sun, he just didn’t much care for it was all.

Thunderstorms used to scare him, but now gave him a sense of excitement.

Sometimes, Ian would stand outside in the rain and feel the rain pour down on him, knowing that if the lightening striked,

it wouldnt hurt him and he wouldnt fry to a crisp like Barley kept quipping about sarcastically.

Sure, for a mortal the lightening would fry them, but for Ian, it wouldnt do anything because he was allready dead.

Helf mortal half vampire (imortal) to be exact.

Sometimes it was hard to be this way.

Ian was really used to breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall. He would enjoy seeing his breath on a cold, winter day but now cant do it.

Being a hybrid has its advantages but it also has its disatvantages as well.

No trips to the bathroom after chilli night, no akward pee stains when your brother scares you so much that you loose control, no seeing your heels in the porceline god because you drank too many cups of what you thought was plain orange juice for breakfast and was too tired to tell that your 21 year old brother spiked it the night before.

No trying to catch your breath when you run too fast to keep up and no sneaking ciggarettes from your friends backpack when you think that they are not looking because your lungs don’t work for you to inhail the smoke and it would be a waste of time to even try.

Being dead has its downfalls for sure, but it also has its perks.

People can ask you to play a realistic corpse in a coffin at a haunted house or you could go as a vampire for halloween and not have to lie when you tell them that it isnt a costume and the only thing that is fake is the fangs.

You ccan lay face down and pour fake blood into the neighbors pool like a dead drowned person who got stabbed to death.

Let them freak out and think you drowned and bled out and then get a free one way trip to the hospital in an abulance as the paramedics try to do CPR on you and give you a blood transfusion.

After all, free blood is truly the shit.

Let the drs and nurses all freak out and trip balls when they hook you

up to a oxygen monitor and discover it says 0% yet it says on the heart monitor 185/190 with 250 as the pulse. They then begin to wonder if there is something wrong with them because there is something definitely wrong with you.

Then you get kicked out of the hospital because they discover you are just a dead hybrid who is trying to score free blood they really need to use on LIVING beings because you are trying to score a free snack because you are broke until payday because you decided to spend all your money on frivilous things like, I don’t know, bills.

Adult shit.

People look at you in a different light because supossedly you ;like to look at them like they are a beautiful meal at a all you can eat buffet and you act like you havent had a real good meal in like forever.

Its not your fault you are just awesome like that.

And don’t even start with the whole “Oh I can drink a blood shake in town and look normal enough to pass as mortal.”

Nope, you just come off as creepy and look like an idiot with a red stained mouth or a immature child who thinks it is cool to dress up as a vampire and have horrific looking makeup that makes them look like they have blood all over their faces for halooween. The type of makeup that makes you cringe because it is so far from looking realistic that it hurts.

People can get away with crazy stupid things for halloween and noone blinks one eyelash, but someone sees you act this way all year they thing you have mental health issues and need to see a psychiatrist for health reasons because you are meantally unwell.

People only tolerate you on Halloween because they think you are in costume and you are allowed to act creepy for halloween, that is kinda the whole idea.

Any other day of the year your just wierd.

But you learn to live with wierd because wierd is all you have to work with.

Eventually, you learn helpful tips to make your life bearable and easier but it never completely gets ‘easier’ you only get better with masking the fact that youn are a hybrid in a strictly mortal community.

Nothing is normal anymore and what was once normal wont be for very long.

Life sucks sometimes and sometimes you don’t get to do what you want to do becasue you cant do it anymore. Your body wont let you.

As the old saying goes, “Life sucks and then you die.”

Yeah, about that.

I guess in a way you could say that phrase speaks wonders to me, like it is the story of my life or something.

My life for the past 2 years has been just that, shit.

Being a realitively normal and healthy 15 year old elf in high school, when shit hit the fan and I turned 16, it was hard for me to get used to the fact that my physical body was going to hell in a handcart.

Anyone who knew my dad, Wilden Lightfoot, knew that he died at a rel;itively young age, around 35, from end stage lung cancer that he found too late and he didn’t know about.

It really hit my older brother, Barley, because of the fact he saw Dad slowly deteriorate infront of him at such a young age of 3 years old. It really puts a damper on your psyche when something tragic happens to you at that age. So once I became “sick” I guess you could call it, it freally made him freak out emotionally.

When I turned 16, or at least a week or so afterwards, I began to develop breathing problems. I was told that my lungs were fine but I had severe obstructive sleep apnea and that I stopped breathing when I fell asleep. It was then I was given a trach tube.

That was shitty and terrifying in and of itself.

Let me tell you about that.

Trach tubes are horribe. They hurt and you cant breathe out of your nose and mouth anymore because your new airway is in your throat, which looks really funky let me tell you.

Changing the tube hurts like hell because you have to remove the tube and then suction your throat out and that is a pain in the ass when you have a really bad allergy flair up and mucus is built up so bad it takes close to 45 mins just to suction it all out.

You get called horrendus names and feel self concious constantly which makes you want to cover it up when you are around areas you don’t need to cover it up, just because you don’t want others to call you a robot.

You constantly have to have an oxygen pump with you just in case that one time you decide to go to Walmart to get some more clothes or get groceries for your mom to make dinner you cant breathe and you need to hook up to it.

You feel like an old person then or a smoker who has been smoking for ages and is at end stage lung disease and is dependant on oxygen or they would pass out.

I had a trach tube up until I turned 18 and graduated high school.

I got used to it but I never really liked it, I mean after all, who would?

On top of breathing issues, chest pain was also part of my life as well along with tremors from lack of oxygen and sometimes vomiting because of the muscle contractions in my stomach were so bad that it made me puke because my stomach churned.

Closer to graduation, life was hell physically for me and due to the fact I ususally keep to myself, it wasn’t too hard for me to hide the fact I felt like utter shit boiled over from my loved ones, or at least I thought it wasn’t hard.

My mom knew, she knew all along but she pretended that she didn’t know around me sometimes so I wouldnt worry. She knew I allready had enough on my plate to begin with with work and final grades of school. She didn’t want me to have more stress than I allready had.

Through all the countless hospital trips and all the all nighters staying up with me because I was sick in the bathroom and I was so sick and weak from vomiting that I couldn’t keep my head up, mom was there and helped me.

*Even that night when I collapsed on the floor at graduation, she was there; holding my limp head in her arms and comforting me the best that she could as I gasped for air and shook from the pain as my lungs collapsed from all the trauma from over the years and my heart slowly gave out.

She held me up until the time the ambulance came and got me and took me to the hospital.

She nor Barley never got to say goodbye as my last breath was ommitted from my lifeless body.

To this day, I know it crushes them to know that they wernt there.

I fought so hard, and my body had finally had enough. All the times that CPR was done on my heart put a toll on it as well as my lungs. It was too much on my body and it finally had enough.

I had just turned 18 and my adult life had literally just begun. Sadly, my life wouldnt ever be the same as I had imagined it would but whose life would anyways?

I was still young and mom knew this. I had my whole life ahead of me and that was why mom did what she did. She did everything in her power to make sure I survived and lived a life I deserved.

At first, I hated being a hybrid and I didn’t understand why mom did what she did, but now I know why.

She knew it wasn’t my time yet and she didn’t want to be without me. At first, I thought she was just being selfish trying to bring me back from the dead and play God and making me live a life of pure hell. But later she told me she did it for a reason.

As if wanting to turn your youngest child into a half imortal beiing was on the list of important things to do.

To be honest, I don’t think I can live a life where I know my mom and brother will age and die, leaving me alone without them.

Ive often wondered how I was going to tell my mom and Barley how I felt.

How would they respond?

How would they react when their family member, someone close to them tells them that they want to be with them but they aernt quite sure if their loved ones wanted to be with them and endure losing their mortal lives to gain a different one,

one that wasn’t even that cool to begin with.

Yeah, it has its perks, but you always hate the fact that the truth is always there in the open, staring you in the fact like your refelction in the bathroom mirror you hate so much.

People ask you questions and you have to figure out how to bend the truth and tell them an answer they will beleive without them freaking out and trying to kill you.

You know if you tell them the truth they will try to either kill you or run away and spread nasty rumors about you to the whole town and make you wish you didn’t exist.

It hurts that there will always be that one secret you can never tell anyone, that one piece of you that would let everyone know who you are and really supposed to be laying in a silk lined coffin 6 feet under. The only thing that is making you look

alive is venom coursing through your undead veins.

People wonder why your heart beats like a mortal but nothing else works. This just tears you up inside when you know that you will never be able to tell anyone the truth.

These people you cant please and safety is a big issue around them.

I just hope that one day I’ll be able to not live in fear as much as I do now.

Its been a year since that day that I died. How time flies by!

A year since my mortal freedom was taken.

A year of ingesting blood along with normal food trying to make it day to day.

A year of seeing the pain in your brother’s eyes as you are around him and he gives you a look like he is trying so hard .to realize you are existing like everyone else but knows your secret, the secret you are trying so hard to keep just that, a secret.

Something you shouldnt have in families but sometimes happens.

A year of haing to be careful around those you love and not loose your temper becayuse you know if you do, you could snap and change them. You know that if you do change them, they would be with you forever but you don’t want to hurt them like that and make them feel worthless and hopeless like you.

So instead you seclude yourself in your room when you are angry because you are too afraid of what you would do if you did snap and change them.

Then you would feel like a demon.

An animal.

A horrible creature that seals souls for pleasure.

I don’t want to live that way.

I know what I am capable of but make a daily effort to make sure that side of me never comes out.

My mom knows about my vampire side. So does my brother, Barley.

And Blazey, who cant figure out what happened to me.

She tries. I will give her credit for that.

Maybe the fact that she is trained to alert me when I need to breath and now she cant do that and it makes her confused and nervous.

I’ll always have a side of me that I hate.

An imortal side that craves blood and guts and makes me feel like a worthless demonic creature.

I never thought I would feel this way to be honest.

I had plans for my future that didn’t consist of munchingk on raw meat or searching for a vein from a cadaver.

After all, a dead body doesnt feel any pain, right?

I don’t want to feel this way. I want to be me but there isnt any way I will ever be 100% mortal again.

I am 50% mortal, 50% vampire.

50% of me is the happy, outgoing Ian everyone knows. My personality remained through it all and my heart still beats but everything else in me is frozen solid.

The other half of me, well, how do I say this in a nice manner.

I have venom coursing through me.

Part of me can distruct others.

Part of me can destroy and dismember something in a singlle bite; slicing through things like a hot knife through butter.

A part of me is frozen and cold, heartless and vicious and doesnt care if anyone lives or dies.

I am able to switch between me and who I don’t want to be in seconds and the part I hate usually only comes out when I am really mad and don’t control myself or when my blood level in my body is really low and I go into survival mode.

People know when I am about to turn because I get really quiet, grind my teeth as I widen my eyes and then growl like a wild, vicious animal about to attack its prey.

At this point, the part of me that has my personality and makes me who I am officially shuts off and I no longer have any control of my body or anything that goes on at this point.

This scares me.

Control over my body is everything to me.

I was raised to hurt noone and before this, Blazey was the house guard as a house pet should be, but now I am because I can kill even when I want to and Mom thinks that is a great defense mechanism that can protect everyone.

This isnt right at all.

All I want is to live my life and be happy without fear, but the latter was taken from me a good while ago.

My brother, Barley is taking it really hard.

For the first few months, he would remain distant and standoffish.

He wouldnt ignore me, but he wouldnt sit very long in the same room that I was in.

For a while, I felt liuke a monster, like I had the plauge and that was the reason why Barley kept his distance.

It was only then when mom told me the truth that I put 2 and 2 together.

One day, mom sat me down and we both had a long talk.

“Ian, your brother is hurting right now.” She would always say when the conversation was about Barley.

“Seeing you go through what you did tore him up emotionally, but he slowly got over it.

Just as he got used to the fact that you had to have oxygen equipment, you died and once again, his world came tumbling down to the ground.

Believe it or not Ian, Barley really loves you. You are his whole world and he told me one day when you were at work and I was off that it really hurts him to see you like this and ‘hurting inside’ as he calls it. He knows what you are and what you are capable of. He also told me that he isnt afraid of you changing him and if it

happens one day, he wont be scared because he knows that he will get to be with you forever. That is why when you get angry and start to change and snarl, he is somewhat calm. He told me that he is prepared for the imense pain that comes with it as well. He didn’t tell you any of this because he didn’t want to worry or scare you. He knew you have alot on your plate right now and didn’t want to add more stress to it.”

“So is that why he is somewhat distant around me?” Ian asked his mom who nodded and said, :”Yes dear. He told me that sometimes you act more like a shell of what you used to be instead of being more like his brother he once knew and grew up with. Your blank stare sometimes gives him the chills because he kn0ws why there isnt any light or life in your eyes. He hates seeing you this way and doesnt want to face the fact that you are a hybrid that has no soul just yet. He tells me that you are alive in his dreams and everything is perfect once again. Your body functions like it used to and it makes his

heart and soul leap with joy deep within him. But when he opens his eyes, wakes up and sees you how you are now, he wants to stay in his room and cry. He knows he cannot sleep forever but he said that if he could he definately would try. He loves you so much Ian. You are all he talks about when you are away at work or what not. Please don’t tell him I told you all of this.”

Ian nodded.

Suddenly, a wave of pain and guilt swept over Ian as he turned around and saw his brother standing by the fridge; hurt and pain in his tear stained eyes as he grabbed another beer from the fridge to drown his pain with.

“I am sorry Barley. I love you and am so sorry that you feel that way. I feel so bad you have to deal with this day to day. If I could change things then I would.”

“But you cant Ian. Don’t worry about it ok? Imma go back to my room.”

Just as Barley turned to head back to his room, Ian stopped him in his tracks.

“Barley, don’t go. Please stay.”

“Ian, you know how I feel. I cant, I just cant, ok? I love you so much and if I stay in this room, that night replays over and over in my head and I don’t have any more refils on my meds until Friday when I go back in to refill them; all 7 of them. Not like they work. The pain is still there. They just make me zone out and feel stoned and make it where I don’t cry, like I am in a daze; in another world. That is why I am always in my room and quiet. I don’t come out unless it is a drs appt or to eat. If I am eating at the dinner table, it is usally because I am so doped up on meds I usually don’t know where I am at, but I know I am eating and safe.”

Ian began to cry. He tried to hold them back but thge tears kept on flowing.

“I didn’t know you took meds. How long?” Ian asked Barley who begant to cry and then said, “ I got to appts when you are at work and you are not around spo you don’t know where I am. Ive been taking meds since shortly after this all happened. I cant believe I am saying this infront of mom but oh well. To be honest,

I love mom but I really resent the fact she did what she did to you.

When she told me first off what her plans were, I begged her not to between tears. I told her I wanted no part of her causing you pain like that and the mere fact that she went through with it makes me so mad to the point I want to bash my hand into the wall till my fists are bloody raw. I consider it daily but stop myself because I know I have to wait for both hands to heal up because they are allready broken to begin with. Couldn’t use them for a few weeks till I knew they healed enough the first time I broke them.”

Barley choked back his tears but failed misserably.

“As I saw you terrified as you opened your eyes and saw them red as apples, my resentment began as I knew mom got what she wanted. Since that day, I didn’t tell mom how I feel becayse I totally don’t believe She gives a damn how I feel anymore. I ignore her when she tells me she loves me. I love her dearly yet even though I act cold, I don’t hate her.”

Laurel began to cry. There was anger and pain in her eyes as she spoke.

“You don’t know why I did what I did, Barley. So don’t judge me before you know the whole story.”

“I know why because you are selfish and want Ian forever no matter what. You don’t care if he has to suffer every day and feel like a monster who steals souls just as long as you can gaze upon his lifeless face, stare into his lifeless brown eyes and tell him you love him everyday. How could you love him after what you did to him? He died once and then instead of letting him rest with Dad, you had to have him murdered AGAIN by some whore who thinks that she knows it all because she is a vampire.”

Barley then proceeded to say that the nurse used to be a whore in the 1700s and he was going to make her eat her own damn words.

Ian paused and then said with a confused look on his face, “Wait, how come you know so much about her?”

“I grabbed your phonel one day and texted her and acted like you. She told me everything I needed to know and I intend on using every singe word against her because she went against her job code and killed you instead of doing what she was supposed to be doing, HEALING!”

“Barley! That is quite enought! You don’t know Nature! She is kind and helpful.” Laurel boomed, angry now.

“You are right, I don’t know her but I know enough about her to not want to know her. She killed my brother and she proud of it! Now, instead of getting to know his dad, he is stuck frozen in a cold body, being kept half alive by a curse put upon him and being forced to live a god damned lie. No I will not be quiet and I will not hold my peace. I have held all of this in for far too long and someone is going to listen to it damn it! I am tired of your shit mom. Why couldn’t you have left Ian well enough alone? He never wanted to be a damn vampire hybrid.”

“I did what I did because he deserved a second chance at life. He died too soon, Barley. He is only 18 and has a whole entire life ahead of him. He deserves to live out his life.”

“No not the way he is doing it he doesn't. You just said that he deserves to live out his life? Well he isnt even doing that mom. He isnt even aging anymore. How could he be ‘living out his life’ if he is stagnant where he is. He deserves to be with Dad in heaven where good people go when they die. Not somewhere stagnant between hell and earth like some possessed devilish exorcist character who walks like a spider and feasts on souls; yearning for the taste of warm blood to drain down their tortured throats to make them feel something besides torment and pain for however long it takes for them to drain a dead body of blood. Once again, you failed to thoroughly think things through before you acted and now it is not materialistic things that are going to suffer and go down the toilet, it is your own flesh and blood, YOUR SON! I love you mom because you are my mom but here lately, you make me sick inside. So help me god I hope when I die you never find out so at least I have a 85% chance of getting to know my dad for longer than I have now.”

“Oh, so you are making me look like the bad guy now? Do you think I liked watching as a complete stranger poisoned my son, knowing he was feeling tremendous amounts of pain as the poison tortured from the inside out. Do you think that I enjoy seeing your brother like he is every day? I cant even begin to tell you what I would give to see Ian’s chest rise and fall again and to see his eyes open every morning and know that there are electrical impulses from the brain that is making his eyes light up and a smile come across his face. But instead, I now know it is because of me he has a far off death stare and even when he belly laughs, his laugh seems distant. This isn't right Barley, this is all wrong. It is a big horrible nightmare I cannot escape. But I have to live with it because I cannot control the consequences of my actions, only how I act when it happens. After almost 2 years, I can now confidently say without a shadow of a doubt that I have f-ed up and that his suffering is the result of my careless choices I didn’t stop to think through.”

It was then thatas Laurel looked into Ian’s dark, blank stared eyes, she saw the lack of who her son really was and a shell of who he was now.

She then stopped to reallhy think about what and who Ian really was now and who he had become and she became striken with shock. She fell to the floor and between tears, prayed to the big man upstairs for mercy, begging him to forgive her for murder.

Ian and Barley’s eyes widened as they looked down at their mother who continued to cry out to her maker words of sollemn pain and ask for forgiveness for the murder she let happen.

Laurel’s tears and pleas went on for hours until she passed out in her room.

Weeks passed.

Ian lost his job at the diner because his boss realized he was harboring a murderous beast in his ‘christian based’ diner.

When Ian tried to tell his boss that he wasn’t bad like he thought he was, his boss held up a cross and pointed to the door.

Ian was depressed and angry because of this. He went home and cried.

He truly hated his life at this point.

That night, Ian collapsed into a deep ‘sleep like trance’ in his room and in this trance, his dad appeared to him and his dad had his soul with him.

Wilden walked over towards Ian with a sad look on his face.

“My son, how my heart breaks to know you are suffering. Your mom did wrong, but she is right to a point. You do have alot of life left to live, just not how you are living now. You deserve to live your life to the fullest. That is why I am here. I am here to return your soul to you, to give you your mortality back. Please know that for the first year, things will be bumpy and you will be sick as your body gets accostumed to mortality again, but I will make a way for you to get treatment to get better. It will be rough, but I will be there for you and so will your mother and Barley.

Now go grow up, be the silly boy I always knew you to be. You don’t deserve to be a demon. I love you Ian. Now go before I tickle you and you wet yourself.”

Ian was speechless.

What just happened?

He knew that loved onres of elves could return souls to other elves close to them but he didn’t believe it.

Before Ian knew it, his dad hugged him tightly, said goodbye and then Ian’s eyes shot open and he gasped for air as his mortality returned to him.

He was alive! And his life was just now begining.


End file.
